


Behind the door

by loti_miko



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Coraline!AU, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loti_miko/pseuds/loti_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear, Hiccup, she’s in there!” Jack said, his eyes wide, pointing at the damn door on the wall. </p>
<p>“Behind the door?” Asked Hiccup, taking a few steps forward and kneeling before the small entrance.  It was indeed a petite door, highlighted by that awful cut Emma had done to the blue wallpaper when she found out there was a door behind it, and right now it was locked. The key was nowhere to be found. “But Jack, you do realize it’s blocked, right? There are only bricks behind it.” </p>
<p>Coraline!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! First Hijack drabble I post here and dun dun duuun, it’s in english and my english kinda sucks so bear with me and if you notice a grammar mistake or something like that please, PLEASE, point it out so I can fix that embarrassing shit, k? Thank you!!! Coraline!AU cause I love that au.

“I swear, Hiccup, she’s in there!” Jack said, his eyes wide, pointing at the damn door on the wall.

The brunette looked at his white haired friend, wondering if the pain of losing his sister was making him go crazy with grief. But this was Jack. His best friend, and his partner in crime. And he wouldn’t lie about something like _this._ Especially not after watching his parents cry their eyes out in front of the police, begging them to find their daughter.

“Behind the door?” Asked Hiccup, taking a few steps forward and kneeling before the small entrance.  It was indeed a petite door, highlighted by that awful cut Emma had done to the blue wallpaper when she found out there was a door behind it, and right now it was locked. The key was nowhere to be found. “But Jack, you do realize it’s blocked, right? There are only bricks behind it”

The teen sighed. His baby blue eyes had lost some of its light after the disappearance of his sister, and he was tired due to the lack of sleep, but he sat beside his friend, trying to stop his voice from shaking. “You don’t believe me, do you?” He finally said.

“No! It’s not that!” Responded Hiccup, too quickly for his liking. “It’s just that, well…, I want to believe, Jack, but I just don’t see how Emma could be behind the door. It’s pretty much impossible and-”

“I can hear her, ok? Her voice is always behind the walls of this stupid house!” Spat out the teen, his eyes were so full of desperation that Hiccup could only stare back in surprise. After recovering some of his composure, Jack went on. “A few nights before she disappeared she began having these weird dreams. About her other family or something like that. She said that they were amazing, always giving her gifts and having a great time with them.”

Hiccup nodded. “I remember that.”

“Yes! Remember when she said that the other you had dragon wings, and a tail? Well, she wouldn’t stop talking about those dreams.” Jack looked down, and Hiccup was surprised to find out that he looked ashamed, but of what?

“One day she said she wanted me to go with her. ‘It’s so easy, Jack, you just have to go through the door’” He mimicked her, playfully “I… I didn’t want to because her dreams used to creep me the fuck out. At first they were ok, but she got so into them that it became an unhealthy obsession. I didn’t want to be part of it; I didn’t want to encourage her anymore.”

“She got so pissed, Hic. She said her other brother would have done it, and then went to bed.” The white haired teen covered his face with his hands. “I should have gone with her, Hiccup. I didn’t. And now she’s behind that door, trapped.”

The brunette reached out and put an arm around his friend, he had never heard Jack sobbing, and it certainly wasn’t a pretty sound. The boy was shaking under him and Hiccup, who was usually the one being comforted by Jack, realized that even if this was some kind of self-defense mechanism he _had_ to believe him, there was no option B. The teen sighed and bit his lip. “It’s pretty obvious then” Said Hiccup, trying to sound as calm as possible. “We must find the key.”

“What?” Asked Jack, looking up to see his friend, his hand brushing off the tears.

“If Emma is behind that door all we have to do is find the key and open it.” Said Hiccup matter of factly, a witty smile on his face. “Then we’ll have a pajama party.”

 


End file.
